


[PODFIC] exhale - by darcylindbergh

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mood Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Waking Up, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:Aziraphale looks back at him from across the pillows, his eyes unreadable in the faint light. There is a crease from a pillowcase imprinted high on his cheek, turning pink already; Crowley reaches out, back over the same distance Aziraphale has already crossed, to smooth his fingertips and all his faith and all his hope and all his trust over it.“You’re the first,” Crowley manages to say, looking not quite at him, studying that crease on his cheek. The indentation of it is already fading under his touch. “Never woken up with someone before.”*A letting go.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	[PODFIC] exhale - by darcylindbergh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [exhale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445461) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 

> This was SO CUTE, I just had to podfic it. I love the emotion in the descriptions of this fic, and I hope you guys enjoy it just as much! 
> 
> As always, thanks to darcylindbergh for permission to podfic this piece <3

**Length**:11:03 minutes

**Download**: here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!pKBySIbZ!eZyMkocizd8r_M3TZkrwhauEuwH6ioLtKNBMiqPXWSA) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E5fuOw-q2_XlJ173OUOdafrk8iy-LDVZ/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also leave kudos to the original author! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
